Afterwards
by NeoVixen
Summary: Letty and Leon come home after 2 years in Mexico and Letty get's an unpleasant surprise. Will she be forced to leave Dom or will she fight to get him back? *Chapter 4 is up!!*
1. Bad News

Title: Afterwards  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Fast and the Furious characters!!  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!!  
  
A/N: Nothing to say except to please R&R!! Letty's POV!!  
  
-Virana  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been two years since I've seen Dom. Leon and I left after the heist and headed toward Mexico. Dom said he come but he never did. I wonder what happened to him. In fact, I wonder what happened to Jesse, Vince, and Mia.  
  
I was sitting at our apartment, watching T.V. There wasn't anything to do around here. Since we are in an apartment, we have no garage so there's no work to be done. Leon and I both got jobs, the ones you get for a summer jobs. I have got the most embarrassing job ever.....I'm a Denny's waitress. I can thank Leon for that.  
  
As for him, he got a cool job. He works at a skateboard shop. I mean, it may not be the best but it's better than saying "Hello! Welcome to Denny's! Are you ready to order?" I used to say that in a low grumble until I started getting tips for saying it "sweetly".  
  
I miss the team; Jesse, Vince, Mia, and.....Dominic. I wonder how they are doing. They know the number to our apartment but why haven't they called. I wish I could call them but they changed their phone numbers and their cells are disconnected. I know that one day, I would go back to L.A.  
  
After about watching "Friends" for an hour, Leon came home. I looked him, still in my Denny's outfit. He looked back at me and smiled. "Yeah, I'll think I'll have some sausage with.....-"I threw the remote at him before he could finish.  
  
"Shut the fuck up."  
  
"Hey! If you not nice to me, no tip." I gave him the finger and continued watching T.V. He plopped down next to me. "Hey, how many tips did you make?" I pulled out 34 bucks. "Wow, nice."  
  
I snorted, "Yeah, speak for yourself. This family of seven came in. And then, a couple of guys hit on me."  
  
"What'd you do?"  
  
"I couldn't do anything or I'd get fired."  
  
"Oh yeah....." We sat in silence. There was nothing really to talk about.  
  
"So, how did work go for you?" I asked him, breaking the silence.  
  
"Same thing all day. Just playing with skateboards."  
  
"I think we should move back to L.A." I suddenly blurted out.  
  
"What?" Leon asked me.  
  
"I think we should move back to L.A. Leon! We have been miserable!! We need to do something!"  
  
"But I think we should contact the team first."  
  
"But how?" We both thought for a moment. And, as if it was planning to happen, the phone rang. I picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Letty?" Oh my god, it was Mia!! Thank you Jesus!!  
  
"Mia, where have you been? Are you guys still in L.A.? How is Vince? How is Jesse?" I knew I was throwing questions at her way too fast.  
  
"Whoa, slow down. Jesse and Vince are fine, were still in L.A., and everything's fine."  
  
"Why haven't you called? It's been two fuckin' years! How's Dom?" There was a long pause.  
  
"Letty, I haven't called because I, and the team, were afraid to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Letty...Dom has a child."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this is short but I've done a lot of typing already! And, if I get good reviews, I'll keep on going with this story and the chapters will be longer! Promise! Please R&R!! 


	2. Going Home

Title: Afterwards  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Fast and the Furious characters!!  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!!  
  
Chapter 2: Going Home  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the people the people who reviewed this story so far!!! Still, keep those reviews comin'!! Letty's POV!!  
  
~Virana  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh my God. Dom...has a child? A child that's not mine? That was too much for me to handle. I dropped the phone and fell to me knees. Tears formed in my eyes but I was too shocked to cry. How could this happen to me? I thought he loved me.....  
  
Leon quickly picked up the phone and started asking what happened. I heared him say, "Oh my God.....okay...Yeah, we'll be there. Bye". I quickly jerked my head up and tears flowed down my face.  
  
"What do you mean we'll be there?! I can't go back!! I can't, Leon!! I can't!!" He walked toward me and gave me a hug.  
  
"Chica, I know you're hurt. But staying here is not going to change anything. Mia said Dom wants to see you."  
  
I slowly stood up. "Yeah, right. But I'll go." He nodded and started off to his room. "Whoa, whoa, we're leaving today?"  
  
"Yeah, Mia said everybody was really eager to see us." I nodded and headed of toward my room. While I was packing my clothes, a couple of questions popped into my head. Was the mother still with him? Who was the mother? Was the child a girl or a boy? How old was he or she? Did Dom still care for me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We've been driving for almost 2 days and now were almost there. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would pop right out of my heart. It was dark and I tried to calm down but it wasn't working. Finally, after about 15 minuets later, we pulled up to the driveway.  
  
I got out of my car and took off my sunglasses. Leon got out and he looked happy. Well, of course he's entirely happy. His boyfriend doesn't have a kid.  
  
We both got out of the car and walked up to the door. It was open, probably because it was summer. Mia always leaves the door open in summer. I looked at Leon and smiled, "After you".  
  
When we walked in Leon yelled, "Pizza Delivery!" I rolled my eyes. Man, Leon has a beautiful way of greeting his family after 2 years, doesn't he?  
  
Mia, of course, came running like faster than Superman flies. She flew into my arms and almost knocked me over. "Oh Letty! I've missed you so much!!" She said, almost crying. I felt like crying too.  
  
After I got my breath taking hug, Leon got his. Jesse and Vince came next. Vince had a couple stitches on his arm, which didn't take me by surprise. I was glad he was okay. "Letty girl, I've missed you!" He said as he hugged me. I couldn't say anything. I was happy and nervous at the same time.  
  
"Let, I didn't think I'd see you again!" Jesse said as he hugged tightly. After we broke, I finally said something, "I've missed you all too." All of a sudden, I heard a small girls' voice.  
  
"Daddy? Where is the pizza man?" My heart started beating fast. Well, here it is...  
  
Dominic came out with two girls. One young girl and an older woman. The young girl had curly, bouncy, brown hair, curious big brown eyes and she looked around 3 years old. The older woman looked the same, just older and not that cute. The girl had her mother's hair but her father's eyes. The woman also looked like a skank I used to see at the races.  
  
"Aaliyah, that's not the pizza boy. These are two of my best friends. Leon and...Letty" Dom answered, pointing at us. I swallowed hard.  
  
"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Aaliyah!" Aaliyah said happily. She was cute. Really cute even though she had a few scars on her. Hmmm... I wonder why?  
  
"Nice to meet you too..." I said quietly.  
  
"Hi. I'm Katerina. But you can call me Kat." The older woman said. I don't know why but for some reason, I didn't like her. I stood there looking at those three. They looked like a family. The thought stung my heart like a thousand bees.  
  
Mia obviously noticed my hurt expression because she said, "You know what? I think we all should get some sleep. I mean, Letty and Leon have been driving for hours. They need their sleep. We all could get reacquainted in the morning Letty, you can sleep in my room and Leon, your room is still the same so you just need to move your stuff in." Oh my God, this girl was a life saver!! I could just kiss her!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After I got all my junk in Mia's room, I asked to talk to her. "Yeah? What is it, Letty?"  
  
"Okay, Mia. Fill me in about Dom, Kat, and Aaliyah." She sighed.  
  
"Okay, here it goes. After we all got settled down after the whole Tran thing and Jesse and Vince were safely in the hospital, Brian called me and said that we were cleared out as suspects. That was the last I've heard of him. Anyways, a couple weeks later, Kat came with a baby and said it was Dom's. At first we didn't believe her but after a paternity test, we found that is was Dom's. Well, we couldn't do anything so we let her move in. Don't worry though; she doesn't sleep in your bed. We bought another bed for her. Apparently, she needed somewhere to stay so she thought it would be best for her to stay at the father of her baby's house. That's how she ended up here. I hate to say it Letty but Dom and Kat have to act like their together around Aaliyah. It's for the best."  
  
I let a couple of tears flow down my face. This can't be happening.This can't be happening.  
  
Finally, after some time, I spoke up. "What did Dom say about me? I mean, does he still love me? And how was Aaliyah made?"  
  
"Remember a couple years ago when Dom said he fucked another chick? Not Julie, but someone else?" I nodded. I remember that. We had a huge fight but how we got back together is a long story. "Well he fucked Kat and nine months later, she had a baby." I nodded understangly. She didn't say anything after that.  
  
"Well." I said, urging her to go on.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Letty, Dom still loves you but he didn't know how you two could be together if he had a kid. We were all scared and that's why we didn't call you. A just a couple weeks ago, I caught Dom crying. He said that he loved Aaliyah but he didn't love Kat. He said he loved you still and he still wanted to be with you more than anything. He just didn't know how. Letty believe me, he still loves you and Kat means nothing to him."  
  
I just sat there quietly. So many things were running through my mind I thought my head was going to explode. "Mia, I need to get a drink." She nodded and I ran downstairs to the kitchen and a person was there.  
  
Dom was there...alone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: All I wanna say is that I'll never disappoint my Dom/Letty fans!! Please R&R!!  
  
~ Virana 


	3. Dom, Aaliyah, and Letty

Title: Afterwards  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Fast and the Furious characters!!  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!!  
  
Chapter 3: Dom, Aaliyah, and Letty  
  
A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed!! Your reviews really keep me going!! Today is Sunday so I have a lot of time to write. But I have school tomorrow so I might be a little slow . Anyways, please R&R!! Letty's POV!  
  
~Virana  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked in the kitchen to find Dom sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. Damn, why does he have to be in here? Oh well, maybe he won't talk to me. Yeah right.  
  
His attention quickly turned to me when I walked in. I didn't say anything; I didn't even look at him. His actions were completely different from mine. "Letty, talk to me."  
  
I snorted, "What is there to talk about? I get a call from Mia saying you have a kid and you're living with the mother! Plus, you haven't contacted me in 2 fuckin' years! I've been worried sick about you and you were here having the time of your life with a daughter and a skank that you fucked when we were still together! Do you want to know how my life's been? I've been a Denny's waitress for 2 years and when guys hit on me, I tell them that I have a boyfriend but now I find out that he's been here with a kid that's not mine!!"  
  
He just sat there, looking like a ghost. I felt really bad about exploding at him like that but I had to let him know how much he hurt me. "Oh my God...Letty, baby, I'm so fuckin' sorry."  
  
"No you're not!! I can't believe you did this to me Dom. You bastard." I never thought I'd say this to him. I didn't want to say this to him. I wanted him back so badly and then again, I wanted him out of my life forever.  
  
"Letty, I know what I did was probably the stupidest thing I've ever did but I can't change that."  
  
"I don't know Dominic; I can't take this shit no more."  
  
"Letty, I never meant to hurt you. I swear it!!"  
  
"Dominic, I'm sorry but I don't know what to do with you! You're like a teenager doing drugs; you just can't stop and when you can't stop, it makes everything worse!" He didn't say anything after that. He just let silent tears fall down his face. I...made Dominic Toretto cry?  
  
"Letty, if I'm not with you I don't know what I'd do." He said looking at me. Now it was time for me to cry. I just buried my face in my hands and ran upstairs. I couldn't go back in Mia's room because she would ask me what's wrong and I don't need that right now so I ran into the bathroom and cried.  
  
I don't know how I'm going to get through this; watching Dom take care of a kid that's not even mine. I mean, I don't hate Aaliyah and it's really not her fault but I wish she wasn't born. And what about those scars on her face? Where did she get those? They didn't look like they could just be there after falling or something; they looked like they were fingernail scars. Hmm...  
  
Suddenly, a small knock came out the door. I slowly got up and opened the door to be facing Aaliyah. "I heard you crying...are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah." I answered, wiping my face. She just walked in and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Why were you crying? Does your mommy hurt you too?" I froze. Is that where she got those scars from...her mother?  
  
"What? Those scars are from your mother? Does she hit you?" I couldn't help but feel sorry for this girl. I mean, having a mom that dresses like a slut but she abuses her too?  
  
She nodded. "Uh-huh. She says that I'm a mistake", tears fell from her face, "and that she wished she never had me and that I'm only good for one thing."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I don't know. She didn't tell me. But she hits me when I cry, when I play with Daddy to long and when I don't do what she says." Anger flared up inside of me. This bitch that has been living with my Dom abuses a three- year-old?  
  
"Does Dom, I mean your daddy, know about this?"  
  
"No. Mommy said if I told him or Aunt Mia or Uncle Vince or Uncle Jesse she would hurt me more." She started crying hard. I couldn't help but hug her even if she was proof that Dom cheated on me a couple years ago.  
  
"It's okay...why are you up anyway?"  
  
"Because I heard yelling and then crying so I thought that your mommy was hurting you." Wow, this girl is cute AND sweet. I may seem like a bitch at times but I can't stand anyone hurting a child.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you."  
  
She looked at me sparkling eyes, "You will? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" I laughed. Just because this child was Dom's and someone else's doesn't mean I can't help, right?  
  
After a while, I put Aaliyah back to sleep and went back to Mia's room and got into bed. I'm gonna have a pretty busy day tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter was supposed to be sad and cute! Sad that Dom and Letty fought and about Aaliyah and cute about Aaliyah!! And, remember, I'll never disappoint my Dom/Letty fans!!! Please R&R!!  
  
~Virana 


	4. New Mommy

Title: Afterwards  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Fast and the Furious characters!!  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!!  
  
Chapter 4: New Mommy  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! Oh, and Kat is supposed to be hated ^^ and Aaliyah is supposed to be cute!! Thanks again!! Please R&R!! Letty's POV!!  
  
~Virana  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up to someone bouncing on the bed. I opened my eyes to find Aaliyah jumping with an over-sized shirt on. Her curly hair was bouncing too. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Everybody's waiting for you downstairs and daddy told me to come get you and that's what I'm doin'!!" She giggled. I smiled and got out of bed. Aaliyah jumped of the bed and stood beside me. "I wanna sit by you since mommy's mad at me again. I don't like to be near her when she mad."  
  
"Why is she mad at you?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Because I woke her up."  
  
"Well, okay. You can sit by me." This girl was really sweet and it must be hard for her since she gets hit. Well, now that I'm here, that's gonna change.  
  
Aaliyah and I walked down stairs to find Dom, Kat, and Mia on the couch and the rest of the crew sitting in the floor. When Kat saw me, she snuggled closer to Dom. What a bitch.  
  
Aaliyah sat down near the couch and I sat down next to her. Dom gave me a sorrowful look but I didn't say anything. "Well Letty", Mia started," what have you and Leon been doing these past 2 years?"  
  
I cleared my throat, "Well, we rented an apartment in Baja, Mexico and got jobs. Leon worked at a skateboard shop and I, um, was a Denny's waitress." I blushed madly. Damnit, I hate being an ex-waitress. Everybody laughed a little. I ended their laughter with a stern, "Shut up". I was about to swear but then I remembered that Aaliyah was in the room. She didn't think it was funny, though.  
  
"You guys should stop making fun of her because you guys have done weird stuff too!" The team looked at her frighteningly. Wow, this three year old has some dirt? Good.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After talking for a while, everybody was getting ready for work. Do I still work at the garage?  
  
I was walking upstairs after I got out of the shower and bumped into Dom. "Sorry....." He murmured. Damn, why does he have to make me feel so bad?  
  
I shook my head, "Um, its fine. Hey, do you know about..." I stopped. Should I tell him about Aaliyah and Kat? Yeah, he should know. "Um...last night when we got done talking, Aaliyah came and asked me if I was okay. I said I was but then she told me that Kat's been hitting her. His face darkened. The same look that he got when somebody hit me once.  
  
"Are you kidding? How long has she been doing this?"  
  
I shrugged, "I don't know! I only came back yesterday but Aaliyah said that Kat said that if she told anyone, Kat would her hurt her." Suddenly, we heard a shrill cry from downstairs.  
  
We both ran downstairs to find Kat slapping Aaliyah. "Now listen, when I tell you to do something; don't ask me why just do it!!!!" Kat yelled. Aaliyah started crying.  
  
"But I already did that yesterday! Why do I have to do it again??" Aaliyah cried out. Kat raised her hand, ready to strike Aaliyah but Dom grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled in her face. Kat starred back at him, obviously scared.  
  
"Oh, baby, I was...I was..." Yeah bitch, how do you explain this one?  
  
"Letty, get Aaliyah and take her somewhere...anywhere! Just away from here but not to far. Just like to get ice cream, I'll pay you back." I nodded and scoped up Aaliyah in my arms. I ran to my car and put her in the back seat and sped off.  
  
"Is daddy going to make everything better?" She asked, wiping her face.  
  
"Yeah, he will." I said, putting on my sunglasses. She looked up at me as if looking at me if she wanted something.  
  
"I want a new mommy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: How do you like this chapter! Don't worry; Letty will kick some ass soon!! Dom/Letty coming soon!! Please R&R!!!  
  
~Virana 


	5. The Accident

Title: Afterwards  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Fast and the Furious characters!!  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!!  
  
Chapter 5: The Accident  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I was busy writing my other fic, "Vise Versa". If you haven't read it, please do!! Anyways, please R&R like always!! Letty's POV!!  
  
~NeoVixen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Whoa, whoa.Did she just say she wanted a new mother? Was she talking about me?  
  
  
  
I didn't say anything back to her; I just kept on driving to "Baskin Robins" like Dom told me to. I looked in my view mirror Aaliyah just started humming and kicking her feet at the air. I smiled; she was deadly cute. Did I say that before?  
  
  
  
After we got to our destination, I ordered some mint ice-cream and Aaliyah ordered bubble-gum ice cream. I paid for it and we sat down. "When are we gonna go home?" She asked and started licking her ice-cream.  
  
  
  
"As soon as I know it's safe to go back." I answered. She looked at me with those big brown eyes.  
  
  
  
"Daddy talked 'bout you lots."  
  
  
  
"Oh, really?" I asked, sounding a lot bitchier than I meant to which scared the little girl.  
  
  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." She said quietly, sinking in her seat a little. Damn, now I feel bad.  
  
  
  
"Nah, it's okay. I'm just a little grumpy, that's all."  
  
  
  
She suddenly perked up, "Okay! Anyways, he said he missed you and he would do anything to have you back! Whatever that means." She giggled. Shit, now I feel even worse. I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, I could help Dom raise a child if Kat leaves. Yeah, maybe I could.  
  
  
  
The thought of raising a child, even if it wasn't mine, with Dom pushed away all the negatives of my thoughts. I smiled to myself; I need to talk to Dom.but what if Kat is going to stay?  
  
  
  
After a while Aaliyah and I were on the road again. I decided to cross a bridge to give Dom more time to talk to Kat. I would still make it home, just it would take longer. Aaliyah seemed to like looking out the windows since that's what she's been doing this whole time. My cell phone rang and I had to search through my purse to find it. "Hello?"  
  
  
  
It was Dom, "Yeah, hey. What's up?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing. Just coming back from getting ice cream. How'd things go with Kat?"  
  
  
  
It was silent for a while and I thought I asked the wrong thing until Dom spoke up again. "She left. I'm happy and not happy about it. Happy she's gone but I don't think I can raise Aaliyah-"  
  
  
  
"Letty! Look out!!!!!!" My head jerked up at Aaliyah's screams just in time to see the stopped car in front of me. I screamed and swerved to the right only to fly off the bridge. Aaliyah screamed a piercing scream and I don't know why but before we plunged into the icy lake, I punched a whole in the window.  
  
  
  
Once we landed in the lake, the rear view mirror hit my head. I feel like sinking right here, right now but then I knew I couldn't. I couldn't let Aaliyah's life be ruined.or mine.  
  
  
  
With the water up to my knees, I unbuckled myself and quickly looked in the back seat. Aaliyah was still sitting, knocked out. I panicked and crawled in the back seat while the water quickly spilled in the car. I unbuckled her seatbelt and scooped her up in my arms.  
  
  
  
I struggled to get to the front seat but made it. Unluckily, the water was up to my chest and it was hard to keep myself and Aaliyah above the water. I tried to open the door but the pressure from the water was keeping it closed. Damn it!!! Thinking quickly, I looked at the hole I punched. We were almost fully sunk but the top of the car was still above water. Using one hand to hold Aaliyah, I quickly kept punching the whole until it was big enough for her to fit through.  
  
  
  
I pushed Aaliyah through and forced myself through the small hole, my clothes getting torn from the small space and raged edges. The water filled my lungs but the only person I was thinking of was Aaliyah. Pulling Aaliyah close, I swam my fastest up to the surface.  
  
  
  
My head, and Aaliyah's, popped above the water. I swam to the shore which was a little beach above the bridge. I saw a car parked at the edge of the bridge and a lady, about 30, came running down the hill. I made it to the shore and dropped Aaliyah on the sand, coughing to get all the water out. The lady quickly came to my side and dropped to her knees. "Oh my word! Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah.I'm-" I was cut off by Aaliyah's eyes slowly opening and staring at me.  
  
  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry I stopped there but it seemed like the perfect place! Oh, and my mom's a doctor and she gave me this idea from talking to a patient on the phone about one of her patients accidents!! I was eavesdropping^^!! I changed the story a little, though! Anyways, please R&R!!! 


End file.
